Brian Griffins White Wedding
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: Brian gets remarried.


"Down In The small town of Quahog Rhode Island, there lived a family. A family of six. But one of the griffins had a very lucky day. In each and every other way".

**"Griffins Home 4:45AM"**

Brian comes walking in the door, looks around as he slowly walks in making sure the floor didn't make a sound, as he sneaks into stewies room to sleep. "By morning Lois and Peter are sitting on the couch, watching the end of The Dambusters Movie (1955). Brian comes walking in and asks what they were doing. Hey guys, what are you doing Brian asked, nervously while scratching his head. Oh hey Brian, we just got done watching the dambusters movie, did you know that they had a dog that had a racist word Peter said. Yes, but uh I just want to know what you were doing, that's all Brian responded, trying to not say that he was purposed. Ok. Come on peter time for your dentist appointment Lois said. Aww man I hate that place. Last time I went there I had to get three fillings.

**"Peters dentist appointment, 6 months ago".**

Alright Mr. griffin, let me just grab this needle and will start the procedure the dentist said. What. Hey listen bub, I didnt come here for a filling. I came here for a check up peter yelled. Peter is then seen laying down, trying to recover from the anastasia. Uh, I want to come back here every day peter said still under anastasia.

**"Back to the griffins home".**

Alright Brian, keep an eye on stewie. We'll be back in an hour or so Lois said. Don't worry, sir Brian's got everything under control Brian said In military-marine style. Right when Lois and peter left stewie came down to ask Lois a question. Lois, lois my bloody finger is bleeding, and I need assistance now stewie yelled. Woah calm down, here Brian said handing him a band-aid. Thanks Bri. Say when's this wedding of yours coming up?. Is that lucky lady of yours sexy and hot?. She's not like the last bride you had, that lady who had cancer?. Gosh she was a dick anyway Stewie said. Stewie nows not the time. I mean anyone can be hearing this Brian said.

**"Quagmires House".**

Quagmire is seen looking at a camera which shows Brian and Stewie. Yeah she better be hot. I'll bang her so hard, like what you did to Cheryl Tiegs quagmire said.

**"Griffins Home"**

Fine. oh by the way, I've told everyone about your little white wedding Stewie said. Stewie are you out of your mind, you told everyone about my white wedding Brian yelled. Sure did. Now I've sent Out inventions to some of your friends and some of mine Stewie said. No ok. I'm calling my bride up now to cancel the wedding.p Brian said pulling out his phone. Too late Brian. Your wedding has been scheduled on Friday Stewie said, reading a text. What's today Brian asked?. Today's Tuesday Stewie said.

Brian panicked as he didn't know what to do. He had nothing to wear, he didn't even know if he should go to the wedding. Oh my god, oh my god Brian said. Brian calm down. You have three days before the wedding Stewie said. I know. But I have nothing to wear Brian cried. It's ok, hey I'll help. Come on Stewie said.

**"Playing Billy - Idols White Wedding"**

Idol: Hey little sister what have you done

Hey little sister who's the only one

Hey little sister who's your Superman

Hey little sister who's the one you want

Hey little sister shotgun.

It's a nice day to start again

Its a nice day for a white wedding

It's a nice day to start again.

Hey little sister who is your with

Hey little sister what's your fasinish

Hey little sister shotgun (oh yeah)

Hey little sister who's your Superman

Hey little sister shotgun.

It's a nice day to start again (come on)

It's a nice day for a white wedding

It's a nice day to start again.

Take me back home.

Hey little sister what have you done

Hey little sister who's the only one

I've been away for so long (so long)

I've been away for so long (so long)

I let you go for so long.

It's a nice day to start again (Come on)

It's a nice day for a white wedding

It's a nice day to start again.

There is nothin fair in this world

There is nothin safe in this world

And there's nothin sure in this world

And there's nothin pure in this world

Look for something left in this world

Start again.

Come on

It's a nice day for a white wedding

It's a nice day to start again.

It's a nice day for a white wedding

It's a nice day to start again.

**"Friday"**

Everyone has gathered at the church we're Brian and his bride shall be married. Wow it sure is a nice day for a white wedding Brian chuckled. Yeah it is Stewie said.

After the wedding, Brian and his new bride took off to Reno Nevada to meet his friend Brian Gilligan.


End file.
